The Missing Daughter
by Athena96
Summary: Hermione has just received the most shocking news of her life. She's adopted and her real name is Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy. She runs away from the Grangers to Gringotts to find out if there is truth to the news and discovers she is the kidnapped daughter. Anastasia then plans with Draco and Harry to take Dumbledore done and help Voldemort gain power.


Hermione Granger was sitting on her bed reading her Arithmancy textbook once again to try and pass time. She had her bushy brown hair up in a ponytail today and was trying to keep it out of brown eyes. She began to tap her wand on her knee causing sparks to fly from it, but she didn't pay attention to it. Hermione then closed her book with a sigh for she couldn't concentrate on her reading because she was worried about her best friend, Harry. She had tried to contact him via owl only for the Headmaster to send her letter back with an explanation that Harry needed time to grief. She had scoffed at the audacity of the man and then tried the telephone only for the Dursleys to hang up when she mentioned that she was a friend of Harry's. Suddenly, she heard her parents, Dan and Emma Granger, speaking at the foot of the stairs.

"Dan, how are we going to tell Hermione that she isn't our daughter?" Emma asked and Hermione let out a quiet gasp of shock.

"I don't know Emma. We can try breaking it to her slowly," Dan offered.

"Well, I am thankful that Albus got her out of her home before the Malfoy family could kill her or do something horrible to her," Emma said.

"And he had no right to do that!" Hermione exclaimed while charging out of her room to see that they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Hermione," Emma began to say, but Hermione pointed her wand at her.

"What is my real name?" she asked.

"Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy," Dan answered.

"You had no right to keep the truth from me and I hate you for accepting a kidnapped girl into your family! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS VOLDEMORT!" Hermione yelled and then slammed her bedroom door closed. She quickly locked it when she heard them running up the stairs.

She then packed up the rest of her belongings into her truck and opened her window. She grabbed the trunk, climbed out onto the roof and listened as Emma and Dan banged on the door. She jumped from the second floor to the ground and landed safely just as they broke down the door. She then hurriedly ran a couple of blocks down the road until she was sure that they were not following her. She knew that she had to get to Gringotts to find out the truth about herself and then remembered that she could flag down the Knight Bus to take her down to Diagon Alley. She stuck her wand out into the street and a blue double Decker bus appeared out of nowhere next to her. She was quick to get on board and paid the man the necessary currency. She then told him her destination after she sat down. She watched as the world passed in a blur and then got off at her destination. She didn't stop to answer the barman's question and tapped the bricks in the correct order. She then rushed over to the bank, went pass the guards, and waited for an available teller. A goblin sensed her distress and motioned her over to him.

"What can Gringotts do for you young lady?" the goblin asked politely.

"I would rather not say out here where people can listen in on our conversation," Hermione politely replied.

"Of course. If you would follow me," the goblin said while hopping off his stool and motioning for her to follow him. They walked for several minutes until they reached some birch wood doors, which turned out to be the goblin's office.

"Now that we are away from prying ears I will ask again what can Gringotts do for you today?" the goblin asked again.

"I would like an Inheritance Test done for I was told that my real name is Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy and I know that the esteemed goblins have a way of proving such things," she answered.

The goblin looked at her with pride in his eyes and replied, "We do indeed. I will just need you to put seven drops of blood onto this parchment and magic will do the rest."

He handed her a regular looking piece of parchment and a knife to get the blood from her body. She cut her index finger and watched as the required amount dropped onto the parchment, which then healed itself. She watched in awe as words began to form in her own blood.

Inheritance Test Result for Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy

 _Adoptive name: Hermione Jean Granger (illegal)_

 _Parents: Lucius Michael Malfoy and Narcissa Belladonna Malfoy nee Black_

 _Adoptive Parents: Dan Hunter Granger and Emma Veronica Granger nee Dillon_

 _Siblings: Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

 _Paternal:_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

 _Maternal:_

 _None_

 _Magic has declared that Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy be the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dagworth-Granger_

 _Creature Inheritance_

 _Veela_

 _Mate: Viktor Harrison Krum_

 _Potions:_

 _Love (keyed to Ronald Bilius Weasley)_

 _Loyalty (keyed to Ronald Bilius Weasley and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_

 _Blocks:_

 _Magical Core: Blocked 85% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Cultural Language: Blocked 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Owl Affinity: Blocked 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Fire Elemental: Blocked 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Creature Inheritance: Blocked 100% by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Obliviates performed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Glamour applied by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Anastasia stared at the results in shock, but then her shock turned into anger at what Dumbledore had done to her and she handed the results over to the goblin, who began to swear in his native tongue. He then poked his head out of his office and began to yell at the goblins outside to get a healer for her. He then sat back down behind his desk and looked at her.

"A healer is coming to remove the blocks and glamour off of you Miss Malfoy," the goblin said.

"Thank you, but I don't know your name," she replied.

"My name is Silverclaw and the healer that is most likely coming is my sister Redclaw," Silverclaw answered.

"You would be right about that brother," Redclaw said causing both occupants in the room to jump in fright.

She chuckled when she realized she had scared her own brother and then grabbed Anastasia's results to see what she was dealing with. She scowled when she saw all that leader of the Light had done to the Heiress of the Malfoy family. She began to chant in the goblin native tongue to slowly remove the blocks, obliviates, and glamour. Anastasia tried not to scream in pain and tried to distract herself by causing pain elsewhere by digging her nails into the palm of her hand, which seemed to work. She then felt like there were several large snaps that happened from the inside and the pain began to disappear. However, she didn't feel the changes that happened to her and didn't realize it until Redclaw summoned a mirror, which appeared in front of her. She gasped when she saw that she no longer had bushy brown hair, but instead platinum blonde hair with black highlights and her eyes were now a silvery blue color.

"Thank you Healer Redclaw," Anastasia said while bowing to her.

"It was the least I could do for you Heiress Malfoy," Redclaw answered with her own bow and then she left the room.

"Is there anyway to get my true family here?" Anastasia politely asked Silverclaw.

"I can send them a letter with a Portkey attached to the letter that will bring them directly into this office," Silverclaw answered.

"Can you please do that? I am afraid that if I were to send the letter then they would think that someone is trying to trick them," Anastasia replied with a sad look on her face.

"I can do that for you Heiress Malfoy," Silverclaw said with a soothing tone. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"I am worried about Harry Potter because I tried to contact him earlier this summer and Dumbledore had the audacity to intercept his mail by sending my letter back with his own saying that I wasn't allowed to talk to him while he grieved the death of Cedric," Anastasia told him while he wrote the letter and sent it off.

"Do you know if Heir Potter has received any letters from Gringotts?" Silverclaw asked abruptly.

"No, Harry has only received letters from Hogwarts, myself, and Ronald Weasley," Anastasia answered.

Silverclaw began to curse in his native tongue while Anastasia waited for him to calm down just as the Malfoy family Portkeyed into the office causing her to gasp in shock when she saw them. Lucius Malfoy had the platinum blonde hair like her own with silver eyes that seemed to go to blue like they couldn't make up their mind. Narcissa Malfoy had black hair with platinum blonde highlights and blue eyes. Finally, there was Draco Malfoy with the same blonde hair as their father and he had silvery blue eyes just like Anastasia. All three of them were looking at her in shock and disbelief when Draco snapped out of it. He walked over to her, pulled her up out of her seat and hugged her like she was about to disappear. Anastasia was quick to return the hug for she didn't want to lose her brother again and then she turned to her parents. She wasn't sure if she should hug them or just shake their hands.

"Anastasia," Narcissa breathed out.

"Hello Mother," Anastasia quietly replied still unsure of what she should do and she decided to just hug her, which Narcissa began to return while she was crying.

"We thought you were lost to us forever," Narcissa said while holding her daughter.

"I've been closer than you think," Anastasia answered. "Just look at the Inheritance Test results for me and you'll see what I mean."

Lucius was the first one to grab it for he was still in shock that his daughter was alive and then his shock turned into anger at the blocks on his daughter. He then paled when he saw that she had been known as Hermione Granger and that he was the reason why the basilisk had petrified her indirectly. He handed the results over to Draco since Narcissa had yet to release their daughter and Draco also paled when he saw that his own sister had been under his very nose for the past four years at Hogwarts. Finally, it was handed to Narcissa, who began to shake in rage at all the blocks and she hugged her daughter once again to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Have the blocks been removed?" Narcissa asked when she gained her voice again and she released Anastasia, who walked over to hug her father.

"Yes they have been removed by Healer Redclaw," Silverclaw answered. "Now, Heiress Malfoy has informed me of something that cannot be overlooked by Gringotts."

"What did Anastasia inform you about if you don't mind me asking?" Lucius said while looking at Silverclaw.

"That Dumbledore has been intercepting Heir Potter's mail and that he has no idea of the statements sent every month by Gringotts."

"That is illegal," Draco drawled. "I mean him intercepting Potter's mail."

"Draco, why do you hate Harry?" Anastasia suddenly asked out of the blue.

"I don't hate him," Draco answered.

"Then why do you always throw insults at him especially about his dead parents?" Anastasia asked with anger in her tone and her hands on her hips.

"It's a jealously thing that I have because he turned down my hand when I introduced myself because it is considered an insult if you turn down someone's hand," Draco answered quickly.

"Did you thing that it might have been because you insulted Ronald, who I am not defending anymore since apparently he slipping potions into my drinks or food. He is Harry's first friend that he made since he had none when he was living with the Dursleys," Anastasia calmly informed Draco.

"He has been living with the Dursleys?" Narcissa asked with a gasp. "Who put him there? James and Lily's will specifically say that he was to never go there under any circumstances."

"Dumbledore," Anastasia answered when she saw that Silverclaw didn't know the answer.

"We need to go to the Director of the Bank after we bring Heir Potter into the bank," Silverclaw said with a scowl.

He began to chant and there was a bright flash that blinded everyone, but Silverclaw. When the light died down and everyone could see again, they saw that Harry Potter was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Harry!" Anastasia exclaimed while rushing to his side.

The others were in shock at the poor condition that Harry was in and then the shock turned into anger. He was too thin, there were bruises all across his body and Silverclaw could smell that there was an infection. He rushed out of his own office and returned with Redclaw in tow, who immediately began to reverse all the damage done to the young man in front of her. Anastasia moved over to give her room to work and Redclaw acknowledged her with a nod. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the bruises disappear and that his magic began to fix all the damage done to him.

"I removed all the blocks that were done to him especially his magic," Redclaw finally said after she was done healing him.

"How much was his magic being blocked?" Anastasia asked.

"Ninety-eight percent, but it would decrease to ninety-five percent in dangerous situations," Redclaw answered.

"Who blocked my magic?" Harry asked after opening his emerald green eyes causing everyone in the room to gasp in surprise.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Redclaw answered.

"Thank you for removing the blocks," Harry said.

"Not a problem Heir Potter," she replied and then left the office.

"How are you feeling?" Anastasia asked.

"Much better than I did before," Harry answered. "Wait, Hermione?"

"My real name is Anastasia Narcissa Malfoy," she replied with a giggle that he had recognized her so fast.

"That will take some time to get use to," Harry mumbled. "Also, why am I being called 'Heir Potter'?"

"That would be because you are the last living Potter family member therefore you should have claimed the Lord ring when you were eleven," Lucius said while Silverclaw left to inform the Director of the Bank about what Dumbledore had done.

"No one ever told me about that," Harry replied. "As far as I am aware the only thing left to me by my parents is my trust vault."

"We will be correcting that mistake Heir Potter," Silverclaw said after returning with the Director of the Bank in tow. He was an older goblin with a short white beard and everyone bowed to him in respect since it is not everyday that you get to meet the one in charge, who bowed back to them all. "Gringotts has been sending statements every month since you have stepped back into our world about the states of your accounts. Now, we need some blood from you to see what families you are heir to, creature inheritance, potions in your system, any blocks which might have been missed by Healer Redclaw, and abilities that you have."

Harry drew blood from his finger by biting it hard and let the blood fall onto the parchment that Silverclaw provided. They all watched as his blood began to form words.

Inheritance Test for Harry James Sirius Potter-Black

 _Parents: James Godric Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans; Blood adopted by Sirius Orion Black_

 _Siblings: None_

 _Paternal:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Maternal:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

 _Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

 _Conquest:_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

 _Creature Inheritance:_

 _Dark Elf_

 _Mate: Luna Pandora Lovegood_

 _Potions:_

 _Failed Love (keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley)_

 _Loyalty (keyed to Ronald Bilius Weasley, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Muriel Weasley)_

 _Hatred (keyed to all Slytherins including Severus Tobias Snape-Prince)_

 _Blocks:_

 _None_

 _Abilities:_

 _Animal Speak_

 _Parselmagic_

 _Animagus- can be any creature that is known in the world_

 _Wandless Magic_

 _Water Elemental_

Harry quietly handed the results over to the Silverclaw and the Director of the bank, who both gained shock looks. They immediately began to get the logs for all the families vaults to check for discrepancies, which they did find in just the Potter Family Vault. They handed the results over to the Malfoy family after getting permission from him and he watched as their faces went through many emotions.

"Your an elemental just like me!" Anastasia exclaimed which caused everyone to look at her in shock. "I am a Fire Elemental which is fitting since I am a Veela."

"Well, according to my results, I am a Dark Elf," Harry said while looking confused.

"From what I have read they are normally Water Elementals with the ability to understand all animals," Anastasia replied with a thoughtful look. "However, there is very little known about them since they are secretive, but I am sure that people do know more about them then they are letting on."

"Lord Malfoy is there anyway for me to claim my Lordships now or do I have to wait until I am of age?" Harry asked while looking at Lucius.

"You can claim them now Heir Potter, but you'll have to pick someone as your proxy for the Wizengamot due to the fact that you are still in school," Lucius answered.

"The one person that I would choose as my proxy is still on the run from the Ministry even though he is innocent and the Minister tried to have him kissed on the spot," Harry told them.

"I'll see what I can do for Sirius," Lucius said. "Maybe there is enough evidence in your parents' will that might help."

"The will needs to be unsealed by Heir Potter after he has claimed all his Lordships since Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had it sealed after supposedly getting the approval of the Wizengamot," the Director said with a scowl.

Here he began to hand Harry the Lord rings one at a time until it came to the four Founders ring and they all watched as they morphed into one ring with the Hogwarts crest on it. He put all the rings onto one finger and decided to let the Potter ring show proudly on his finger, which it had a stag on it and it made Harry feel a connection with his dad. The Director then handed Harry a rolled up piece of parchment that had a seal on it and Harry broke it, which he began to read it.

I, Lord James Godric Potter, hereby declare this is my last will and testimony with being sound of mind and body and all others are null and void. If I am to die and my wife survives alongside our son then she is to be in charge of all accounts until our son is of age. However, if we both die then our son is to take up all Lordships he is heir to.

 _To Sirius Orion Black: Guardianship of our son, Harry James Sirius Potter Black, and 10,000 galleons to spend on him as he sees fit._

 _To Remus John Lupin: 50,000 galleons and a whole new wardrobe just for you. You also get a potion created by Lily with instructions of what you should do and the money is nonrefundable._

 _To Peter Andrew Pettigrew: If we have died of natural causes then you will receive 500 galleons, but if you betrayed us to Voldemort then I demand that you be thrown in Azkaban with an Anti-Animagus ward around your cell for we trusted you to be our Secret Keeper._

 _To Severus Tobias Snape-Prince: I offer my deepest apologies for causing your life at Hogwarts to be miserable and for all the bullying. Lily is leaving you all her potion journals plus all the textbooks the two of you wrote in together._

 _To Minerva Alexandria McGonagall: I leave you all off my Transfiguration journals that I personally wrote during my years at Hogwarts._

 _Now, I hand this over to my beautiful wife, Lily._

 **I, Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans hereby declare this my last will and testimony being sound of mind and body and that all others are null and void. The following list is the guardians of our son, Harry James Sirius Potter-Black.**

 _ **Sirius Orion Black- Godfather and second father to our child.**_

 _ **Severus Tobias Snape-Prince- Godfather**_

 _ **Narcissa Belladonna Malfoy nee Black- Godmother**_

 _ **Alice Heather Longbottom nee Bell- Godmother**_

 _ **Remus John Lupin- Honorary Uncle**_

 _ **Minerva Alexandria McGonagall- Honorary Grandmother**_

 _ **UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES IS OUR SON TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR PETUNIA JASMINE DURSLEY NEE EVANS! SHE HATES ME AND ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES MAGIC! ALSO, OUR SECRET KEEPER WAS PETER ANDREW PETTIGREW WITH ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE CASTING THE CHARM! THE HEADMASTER GETS NO SAY IN WHERE OUR SON LIVES AND WILL ONLY HAVE CONTACT WITH HIM AS HIS HEADMASTER AND NOTHING ELSE!**_

 _ **Harry, your father and I love you very much. We are sorry if we are not there to see you grow up to be the handsome young man that we know you are and we hope that we will be united once again after you have had children and grandchildren.**_

 _Signed,_

 _Lord James Godric Potter_

 _Lady Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

 _Witnesses,_

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Lanhook_

"Is Lanhook related to Griphook?" Harry asked angrily.

"He is the father of Griphook," the Director answered. "Are you saying that you have met Griphook?"

"He was the one to lead me to my trust vault alongside Rubeus Hagrid," Harry said.

"Who had your key Lord Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Hagrid, but he never gave it to me and I believe that it is in the hands of one Molly Muriel Weasley," Harry told him.

"That would explain why one Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt has been making withdrawals from your trust vault since your second year for herself and her two youngest. Plus, Dumbledore has been paying them money from the Potter Family Vault," Silverclaw cut in.

"I want it to be paid back in full for every single Knut they have stolen, but please don't do anything to the other Weasleys for they most likely don't know," Harry demanded while asking that the other Weasleys remained untouched.

"Of course Lord Potter," the Director answered. "Here are the new keys to your vaults so that they no longer steal from you."

Harry accepted the new keys with a nod and handed a copy of the will over to Lucius, who put it away in his robe pocket. They all then left the bank with one another in order to Portkey back to Malfoy Manor with Harry being invited to spend the rest of the summer with them since Narcissa was his godmother and that he had been illegally placed with the people he was to never go near. He held onto Anastasia and Lucius as they Portkeyed away to a new beginning for Anastasia and Harry.


End file.
